The Years Past Us
by Brighty Squirrel
Summary: "Miles, do you remember that party we had at the office? The really crazy one? I want to live that that night forever." Narumitsu, Fradrian, Trupearl, and implied Klapollo. Happy New Year 2015! (Re-upload for some reason?)


Miles Edgeworth was fast asleep.

Phoenix, who had no intention of sleeping, was remembering things. It was almost midnight, and midnight usually didn't mean anything. But tonight was New Year's Eve, so of course midnight was important.

Miles didn't agree, so he was asleep.

But 2030 was going to be a good year, and Phoenix was certain of it.

"Only a couple hours left, hey Miles?" Phoenix said.

Miles didn't reply, because unlike Phoenix, Miles was asleep.

Phoenix almost envied Miles. That man could sleep, and Phoenix doubted he could sleep.

"I wish you'd wake up for this… For the countdown."

To be fair to Miles, he didn't have the best track record when it came to New Year's Eve. Every year since Phoenix adopted Trucy, there was always a party at the office.

The parties had gotten longer, and even crazier every year. Except this year. This year, nobody had wanted to party. Opted out for some reason or another.

Trucy had a show, Apollo and Athena were on a case, Pearl was doing some weird spirit medium stuff, and Maya was doing some even weirder spirit medium stuff.

So this year, there wasn't a party. It was too bad, because parties were the best thing ever, in Phoenix's opinion.

Phoenix looked over at Miles again, "You ever going to wake up? I'd really like that, you know."

There was no response. Miles wasn't going to wake up for something as frivolous as New Year's Eve, and Phoenix knew that.

"Miles, do you remember that party we had at the office? The really crazy one?"

Of course Miles would remember. The party was only last year, and it was why Miles had declared he hated parties. Miles had always been so awkward around everyone. To be fair, the holidays had always sucked for him, and Phoenix knew he had a reason.

"I want to live in that night forever."

There was still no response, and Phoenix was okay with that.

But Phoenix wanted to remember that night.

It was a good night.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Boss! The party is finally getting heated up!"<p>

Athena's perky voice brought Phoenix up, and he smiled knowingly.

When Athena said 'getting heated up' it meant that Klavier Gavin had found alcohol, and poor Apollo was drunk. It meant that Simon Blackquill had let Taka visit everyone, and Taka was now attacking someone, probably poor Apollo. It meant that Trucy was performing her newest magic trick, and it had set poor Apollo on fire.

It meant a lot of other things, but it mostly meant that something bad was happening to Apollo.

Stepping back into the main room, Phoenix found that all of his predictions were correct.

A slurring Apollo was singing awfully, while Trucy beat his head with her magic panties, to dispel both the giant bird, and the fire. Hair gel was apparently very flammable, and Apollo wouldn't have any spikes come morning.

Phoenix just chuckled.

Because of that chuckle, Phoenix got an elbow in the side, from a certain Miles Edgeworth.

"Your protege is on fire. Does that not bother you?"

"Apollo will be fine." Phoenix said, "He's lived through worse."

Miles said exasperatedly, "He was on fire, Phoenix. Honestly."

"Fire cannot burn a Phoenix."

"It can burn an Apollo."

"…Fair point."

Miles sighed, "You are showing no concern. It's unnerving."

"It happened last year too."

"Do you constantly set Apollo and Athena on fire, then?"

"No. Trucy does."

"I worry about her."

"We all do."

As they spoke, Apollo's hair stopped burning, and he stumbled to the ground, in a heap. Most of the party sighed, and Trucy said, "Wow. Polly really can't hold his alcohol."

Athena nodded in agreement, and Pearl giggled.

As if to try and take the attention off Apollo, Maya quickly cleared her throat, "Attention office of lawyers, magicians, spirit mediums, detectives, office managers, and whatever the hell Larry is this week!"

"I work at a nightclub bar!"

"Doesn't matter!"

Eyes turned to Maya, and eventually, she spoke again, "So, it's 11pm, and you all know what that means!"

Cheers came from regular party goers. Miles looked at Phoenix for an explanation. The attorney just gestured towards Maya.

Maya grinned, "For those who don't know, every year, we spend an hour confessing whatever the hell we want, about anything! It doesn't matter what, but if you've got a secret, spill it!"

Miles groaned.

Fumbling for a card, Maya continued, "And remember, there's a prize for most shocking revelations! Last year, Apollo won for confessing, albeit drunkenly, being a closet Gavinners fan, he ended up with his stupid last name because he was 5 years old, got his Chords of Steel videos from a comic book ad, and being in love with Klavier Gavin!"

More cheers came from the crowd.

_So much for not embarrassing Apollo anymore._

Maya smiled happily, "I'll start with one. I made gambling legal in Kurain again, and that is possibly the worst decision I have ever made!"

The crowd clapped, and a slightly tipsy Athena stepped out.

"Okay so… My hair's not naturally like this. I use a hell-load of hairspray. Like the ponytail I can do, but these bangs? Did anyone think this was natural?" She giggled, and then stepped out, as more people clapped.

Trucy came out, looking as though she was slightly shoved.

"So um…" Trucy said, "I um… I think Polly killed someone in the office."

The crowd gasped, and Trucy continued, "Uncle Richard left some luminol in the office, and I accidentally spilled it over by the window. It spilled, and the whole area under the window turned blue, in the shape of a body."

Maya had paled, and Phoenix's face were already in his hands, but Trucy continued, unaffected.

"Daddy, who did Polly kill? Why is there that much hidden blood in here?"

Seeing that nobody else was going to make sense, Miles called out, "Nobody! That's from… before Apollo even became an attorney."

Trucy seemed satisfied with the answer, and walked out of the small circle that had formed in the center in the room.

"You going to confess anything?" Phoenix asked Miles jokingly.

"No."

"Stick in the mud."

Next to enter the confession circle, was Franziska von Karma. She looked a little nervous, but her gaze was set on something.

"This is supposed to be for confessions, correct?" She asked warily.

Nods came from the crowd, and Franziska sighed, "Well… It's not exactly a confession…"

Miles paled, "Oh no…"

"What's she doing?" Phoenix murmured.

"Shut up and watch."

Franziska cleared her throat, "As you all know, I've been dating Adrian Andrews for nearly six years now, correct?"

Nods.

"Well, I have been thinking for ages… And I don't want to date her anymore."

Phoenix's eyes searched for Adrian, and found her in the crowd, tears forming in her eyes. The rest of the crowd looked shocked, and Franziska held out her hand.

"I'm not done, fools! Honestly! Adrian Andrews… You mean the world to me. I have been in love with you, since possibly the first second we met. And I don't want to introduce you as my girlfriend anymore… I want to introduce you as my wife."

Franziska knelt down on one knee, propping open a small box, "Adrian Andrews… Will you marry me? Will you be… my fool?"

More gasps came from the crowd, but no longer in outrage, but in happiness. Somewhere, someone pushed Adrian out, and brought her face to face with Franziska.

Instantly, Adrian knelt down, and whispered, "Eternally… I will be your fool."

Their lips met, and everyone cheered, so loudly, Phoenix thought it would bring the roof down.

"Finally." Miles said, "Honestly, Franziska's been so worried about this. I knew it would go off like this."

Phoenix smiled, "You could try, 'I am incredibly happy for you, Franziska.'"

Miles scowled.

More people came out, and more confessions were made. Most of them were too ridiculous to remember, and Phoenix wasn't keeping up, until Pearl Fey stepped into the circle, her head down, clearly having second thoughts.

As the crowd quieted, Pearl said, "So… I have a confession. I've kept this secret for many years now… But now, I want to be brave, and tell the truth."

The room was silent, and Pearl whispered, "For many years… I've been in love with someone. I never said anything, because I doubted myself. I doubted that I'd be worth anything. I'm just Pearl Fey. What reason would anyone have to love me?"

_Pearls… People should love you. You're beautiful, so don't deny that._

"I finally forced myself to come clean… Trucy Wright, I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Trucy's high pitched gasp rounded around the room, as she almost flew into the circle, "You… You do?! I thought… I thought it was just me!"

Pearl's eyes widened.

Trucy smiled, "I thought it was just me, and it was a stupid thing, because 'Why would someone as perfect as Pearly ever love me?'"

Tentatively, Trucy kissed Pearl, and the room erupted into applause again.

"Looks like a good night for love." Phoenix said.

_I can trust Pearls with my daughter. Hopefully._

"Hmph."

As the hour went on, Larry confessed his love for his new girlfriend, (who was conveniently not attending), Simon admitted to owning several birds, and Klavier confessed he wasn't really German, to which Ema responded, "Of course you're not, fop!"

Finally, ten minutes to midnight approached, and a blushing Miles Edgeworth entered the circle.

_What the heck? Miles?_

Miles grasped his arm, as he spoke, "Like Pearls… I have a similar dilemma. For years… I don't know how many… I've been in love. One person, for all this time. Almost 28 years now, I'd suppose?"

_That's one hell of a long wait._

"I've never been able to say it. I hate emotions. But for this person… They've always given me… unnecessary feelings. So I might as well admit it, before it gets too late. Before he falls in love with somebody else."

Miles cleared with throat, and said, "Phoenix Wright… It pains me how much I have fallen in love with you."

Phoenix's face went slack, "Wait what? Me?"

"Dense as always, Phoenix."

Phoenix walked up, and someone, (presumably Trucy), pushed him until the two men stood so close, they could hear each other's heartbeats.

"I suppose I could say… I've loved you too, Miles."

Suddenly, somehow, they were kissing, and then it was 2029, and everyone was cheering, and everything was right with the world for once.

* * *

><p>The room felt lifeless as Phoenix's watch beeped.<p>

"Happy New Year, Miles." Phoenix whispered, and brushed the sleeping man's hair. Carefully, he kissed him, and Miles didn't stir.

Of course Miles wouldn't stir. He wasn't going to wake. He would never wake.

As if they knew, the white coated doctors entered the hospital room, eyes weak.

"Is it time?"

"Yes."

The doctor unplugged the life support, and Miles Edgeworth didn't die right away. He was strong, even in the irreversible coma he was stuck in.

After that car hit him, there was no hope of bringing him back.

Phoenix just wanted to wait, until they'd had a year, but now it was over.

And he gripped Miles' hand as the heat in his body left him.

January 1st, 2030, 12:01am.

Miles Edgeworth died.

And part of Phoenix Wright did too.


End file.
